


Fever

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Soft fluffy oneshot for Will and EthanEthan gets taken care of by Will when he’s sick
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fever

“Dr Willis I didn’t see you at work today?”Will addressed his partner formally 

“Stayed in because I haven’t been feeling too well”Ethan explained 

“You poor thing”Will raised his hand to Ethan’s forehead 

“I don’t have a fever”Ethan rolled his eyes 

“Just being cautious”Will assures him

"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses”Ethan told Will

“Well you came to the right place”Will pulled Ethan closer to him 

“Usually I’m the one giving you all the affection”Ethan teased him 

“You need it more than I do”Will said 

“This sweet side of you is something I’m still getting used to seeing”Ethan chuckled 

“I want to take care of you”Wills lips gently met his


End file.
